


Aces

by pickleplum



Series: Owl and Dragon [16]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexuality, Brothers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 02:31:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1711721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickleplum/pseuds/pickleplum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bastien asks his favorite brother an important question and makes him blush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aces

Bastien drops the video game controller onto the floor and takes a deep breath. "Manny, have you ever kissed someone?"

Hermann glances up from his textbook. "Yes," he says eventually.

"Do you like kissing?"

"Ah … yes."

"I don't."

"You've tried?"

"Yeah. I kissed both Sofie and Max, just in case it was different with girls and boys. Both were awful." He mimes retching.

Hermann blinks for a moment and Bastien's stomach fills with butterflies.

"That's alright, _Hasi_. Some people don't like or want … um … intimate contact."

"Sex?"

Hermann blushes. "Yes, sex. Or kissing. Or anything sexual."

"Oh. Thank **god**. I was afraid something is wrong with me."

"There's **nothing** wrong with you," Hermann assures him. "It's the same way Dietrich is only attracted to girls and Karla is only attracted to boys and I'm attracted to … whoever I'm attracted to. You're not attracted to anyone. We're all normal."

Bastien slumps against his brother, giggling nervously.

Hermann laughs and pushes Bastien onto the floor. "It's not going to be easy for you, though. A lot of people won't understand and accept this part of you."

"Like you and your wings."

"Sort of." Hermann smiles crookedly. "You won't need to hide so carefully as I do." He cocks his head. "You may want to begin wearing a mask, though."

Bastien raises one of his eyebrows.

"If you don't, I'm afraid you're too good-looking to avoid all sorts of annoying requests for dates."

"Oh, no!" Bastien whines, flinging his arms melodramatically. "That's going to get really old, really fast."

"I'm sure you'll persevere."

Bastien pops his head back over the couch cushions. "Speaking of perseverance, want a game of chess?"

"I'll crush you again, you know."

"You can try, Manny, but I've been practicing. You might be surprised at how much better I am."

"Get the board and we'll see about that."

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by the always-lovely puff22_2001 and beta-d by the equally always-lovely artificiallifecreator.
> 
> The idea and much of the text was salvaged from dead miniBigBang fic idea #2. It's starting to look like every piece of that thing may eventually be recycled into something. Cool.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Attractive Nuisance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7871248) by [pickleplum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickleplum/pseuds/pickleplum)




End file.
